


under the weather

by livewhilewereyoung



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick!Louis, helpful!harry, honestly idek what to tag it as, probably medical inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livewhilewereyoung/pseuds/livewhilewereyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis rarely ever got sick, considering he liked to be healthy as much as possible. He was active, ate healthy, dressed for the appropriate weather, et cetera, et cetera. However, when he did get sick it probably would last for maybe four or five days tops. He was usually pretty good at telling early signs of when he’s sick. This time was different.</p>
<p>Or the one where Louis gets ill and his husband takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the weather

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : This was requested by someone on my tumblr (which I'm deleting), so idea purposes belong to the anon!

Louis rarely ever got sick, considering he liked to be healthy as much as possible. He was active, ate healthy, dressed for the appropriate weather, et cetera, et cetera. However, when he did get sick it probably would last for maybe four or five days tops. He was usually pretty good at telling early signs of when he’s sick. This time was different.

That morning he was just a little groggy from the the extra two hours of sleep he didn’t get to have. ( _“It was Harry’s fault,”_ Louis insisted. _“Damn fool can’t keep his hands off of me.”)_ He and the boys had a semi busy schedule that day– a radio interview at nine in the morning, a performance appearance at ten, then they were to do one last interview at one.

When they were all up at seven thirty, they were rushed about to get ready in their hotel rooms then they left at eight. Their first interview went smoothly, just simple questions asked by the hosts and some fans as well. The performed acoustically on the radio as well, blowing away many listeners– especially the hosts who weren’t very keen on them at first.

After that they were free to do whatever until their interview at one. Zayn had suggested them trying this new restaurant that just opened near their hotel for lunch. So that’s just what they did.

~*~

“This menu is shit.”

Four pairs of eyes draw over to Louis, Zayn’s hazel ones rolling automatically. “You haven’t even tried any of it. How would you know it’s shit?”

“I just can tell.” Louis simply stated, setting down his menu with mild annoyance. “They don’t have anything I like.”

“Lou, just try something new.” Harry says, looking to his much smaller husband. His green eyes look over his menu that’s propped open. “How about you try this?” He’s pointing to one of the poultry selections.

Louis’ nose wrinkles a little, unsure about it. “What if I don’t like it?”

“Then you don’t have to eat it.” Harry closes his menu. “And you can have half of my sandwich, deal?”

“Fine..” He mumbled.

Harry smiles, leaning over and pecking his cheek. They were in a booth way in the back so he wasn’t worried about people seeing them.

Louis bit back his smile, trying to remain sulky. It was hard to with Harry. He found himself smiling and turning his head to kiss his lips. When Harry went to pull away the shorter lad made a displeased noise and tugged him by the front of his shirt and pulled him back to his lips.

And how rude would Harry be to deny him affection?

_“Oi!”_ Niall practically hollered, “Keep the PDA to a minimum, yeah?”

~*~

Lunch went by quickly, the meals all good. Louis had liked his meal after all but he tasted something off about it. He still ate it and he felt fine at the time. The boys paid and left to go to their next interview. That’s when Louis started not feeling well.

As their hair stylist – Lou – worked on his hair before their interview, he was feeling a little clammy and he was experiencing a little bit of nausea. He didn’t vomit– yet, anyway. His was stomach was hurting slightly as well. Maybe eating at that restaurant wasn’t such a good idea.

Before Louis could even attempt to speak up about his discomfort he was starting to feel, his hair was finished with and he was being pulled towards the little room where their interview would be held. The room contained a couch – Louis didn’t think the five of them would even fit on that three seater – and a single chair across from it.

The five boys were all ushered to sit on the couch, Louis and Harry both sat at opposite ends of the couch. The older lad was pretty sure he was partially on Zayn’s right thigh when the interview actually started, but he couldn’t find himself to care when he’s feeling like shit.

As the interview progressed so did Louis’ symptoms. His nausea only got stronger and he was positive he was going to puke. The interviewer’s questions went over his head and was basically like white noise to him. His arms wrapped around his abdomen when he was feeling more discomfort there. A little whimper left his mouth before he could stop it.

It wasn’t loud, but he was pretty sure the boys heard it. He could feel Zayn wrap an arm around his shoulders, rubbing soothing circles into his arm as a substitute for Harry not being next to him. The persistent nausea didn’t back off and he could feel something start to bubble up just as the interviewer turned to him.

“Now a question for Louis, how do you feel about–”

Louis didn’t listen and he suddenly sat up, pressing a hand to his mouth. “Excuse me..” He quickly said under his breath and started to sprint out of the room and down the hall to the restroom.

He wasn’t even sure if he locked the stall door before he was vomiting into the porcelain toilet. His hands gripped the sides as he vomited again, the bitter taste of bile only making more come up. He had heard the door to the restroom opening again, a scuffle of feet nearing his stall, but he emptied his stomach again.

Louis rested his cheek against the wall, taking in breaths to hopefully calm his already upset stomach. It obviously didn’t help and he was heaving more into the toilet. He heard his stall door open – well now he knew he didn’t lock it – and felt someone kneel behind him and rub soothing circles into his back to comfort him.

When he’s sure he’s not going to vomit again just yet, he cranes his neck back to look at whom was behind him. It was Harry – thank God. The younger lad is giving him a sympathetic smile even as Louis grimaced from the taste of bile still on his tongue.

Harry’s smile wipes away when he notices how much warmer Louis is. He puts a hand to his neck and can immediately tell the older boy has come down with a fever. “Oh, Boo..” He murmured worriedly, fingertips grazing the back of his neck. It causes Louis to shudder from his cooler touch. “You’re really warm… you don’t feel well, do you?”

Louis shook his head in response, then he’s gagging over the toilet once more. He’s pretty sure it’s only bits of bile now. Most of his lunch and breakfast was gone into the toilet already.

Harry – being the sweet man he is – leans over him and flushes the toilet for him so he doesn’t have to look at his stomach’s contents anymore. He presses a kiss to the warm skin of the back of his neck.

“We’ve cut the interview short.. we’ll continue it some other time. Let’s just get you back to our hotel room.”

“I want to go home..” Louis whimpered pathetically, feeling the abdominal pain become a little stronger.

“I know, baby, but I’m sure you’ll feel a lot better if you just lay down and get your temperature down.” He rubs soothingly at his back. “Okay?”

Louis shuts his eyes, but nods. “Okay.”

~*~

They got to the hotel in a record of ten minutes. Louis was glad he didn’t barf in the car on the way. They were just as quick to get them up to their room as well. Louis was thankful that he and Harry got to share a room this time. He hated to be alone when he was ill.

When they got in the room and were alone, Harry pretty much ordered Louis to brush his teeth then get into bed. He’d left the bin next to the bed in case he couldn’t make it to the bathroom and didn’t puke all over the floor. As soon as Harry had crawled in next to him and let him lay on his chest, Louis was out like a light.

Louis woke up hours later. It was dark so he knew it had to be past at least midnight. However, he didn’t feel the warm body that usually accompanies him next to him. He turns around in the bed to find Harry’s side empty, making him frown. He sits up.

“Harry?” Louis calls out in the hotel room nervously.

It’s silent for a good minute before a door is opening, letting light shine in. It causes Louis to squint his eyes until they adjust to the added light. He realises the door opened was from the bathroom.

And Harry’s just in a towel.

“Are you feeling any better, Lou?” Harry asks, walking over to him then placing a hand to his forehead. “Still warm…”

“I’m.. okay, for now.” He answered, swallowing a lump in his throat. His mouth was dry. Harry seemed to know that and he grabbed a water bottle from the bedside table and gave it to him– which Louis drank greedily.

“Are you hungry at all?” Harry inquired gently once Louis had drank his thirst away.

The smaller lad grimaced at the thought of food. That was the last thing on his mind. “I’m not hungry.” He’d lost his appetite long ago.

“That’s okay, but you’ll have to eat something later. Your body needs its energy.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Yes, mum.”

Harry flicked his nose fondly, grinning when the shorter man gave a huff. “Don’t sass me.”

“It all comes naturally though, darling.”

Harry rolled his eyes with a snort and pecked his nose. “Quiet down now. You should go back to sleep though. It’s nearly two in the morning.”

“Why are you showering at nearly two in the morning?” Louis was quick to return.

“Because I can, now go to sleep.”

Louis jutted out his bottom lip. “Cuddle…?”

Harry started melting just at the sight of Louis pouting. God damn Louis and his adorable face. “Yeah, just let me dry off properly and turn off the light.” He was quick to go back to the bathroom and dry off the best he could before tossing the used towel in the hamper provided and shutting the light off as he exited the bathroom. Then he’s going back over to the bed and climbing it, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist and pulling him to his chest.

His lips brush against his forehead as Louis cuddled into his chest easily. He felt better in Harry’s arms, even if the abdominal pains and nausea were still present. That’s just how he fell asleep– in his husband’s arms.

~*~

The next day wasn’t very eventful. It consisted of Harry trying to feed Louis food and Louis just barfing it back up (it wasn’t even that much, considering his loss of appetite). Or well, the other way around. They’d figured out what was wrong. He’d gotten food poisoning– salmonella.

It was weird considering only Louis had gotten it. They’d all eaten at the same restaurant. The same people had cooked their food. Guess it was all just bad luck on Louis’ part. Harry guesses this is why Louis didn’t like trying new things.

Harry was sat at the end of the bed as Louis exited the bathroom again for the seventh time that morning. He looked exhausted and just.. ill. It worried the younger man to no extent.

Louis shuffled towards Harry, playing with his fingers a little before he was climbing into his lap. He’s making himself smaller and curling into the taller male. “I hate this..” He mutters.

“I know, baby.” Harry murmurs, using a hand to rub his back up and down. His other hand cards through Louis’ sweaty fringe. The poor boy; his poor boy. “I’ll take care of you though, love, I promise. Would you like some tea? I can order you some tea.”

“I’d like that, yes, please.” Louis nodded, resting his head on his shoulder. His eyes droop shut then, nearly purring from how good it felt to have Harry’s hands carding through his hair. It was incredibly soothing.

“How about tea and we just watch movies off Netflix on my laptop for the whole day?” Harry suggests, smiling down to the elder.

Louis opens his eyes, lifting his head to look up at him. “You’re too good to me, honestly.” He leans up and kisses his lips.

Harry smiles against his lips, pecking him back. “I’d do anything for you, Lou. Anything.”

_fin._


End file.
